


Who Do I Love?

by Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Love Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Frodo has taken it upon himself to write a love poem. This is that poem.





	Who Do I Love?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> This is from Frodo’s POV.

**Who Do I Love?**

Who Do I Love?  
When the War is Over.  
Who would love me back,  
when I have nowhere left to run?

Who would care about me  
when all is said and done?  
The One Ring?  
No! Surely not.

I once loved Pearl Took,  
but that was short and brief.  
They say I fell in love with Daisy Gamgee  
or Sam’s other sister May.

Fangirls come and go.  
Fangirls I must endure.  
They’ve all been kind to me.  
And for that I cannot ignore.

So, who do I really love  
when all is said and done?  
I guess we’ll never know,  
now that I have sailed west  
never to return again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
